Cold Tropical (Jack Frost X Reader)
by Ellen H
Summary: A frosty vacation in the town of Burgess has never hurt anyone but little did you know that it will become one of your annual rituals to visit your wonderful friends there as you have the best times of your life in this little town. But will such a thing last forever? Or will those blissful experiences only become a phase and memories of the past?
1. Chapter 1: A Peculiar Boy

Chapter 1

 _Snow._

 _What does it feel like?_

 _Why doesn't it snow here?_

 _Does it taste like ice cream?_

 _Or milk?_

These musings of your eight-year-old self flood back to you a seven years later as you experience your very first winter. You didn't expect your mom to suddenly drag you in such a frosty vacation but you weren't really complaining as the fresh change of scenery washes over you despite the biting cold. Peering out on the window of the car, you chuck your earbuds and turn on your tunes from your phone to drown out the noise from the front seat where your mom and her friend, Mrs. Bennett, are seated.

"Burgess isn't bustling as much as a city but it's got a lot of history!" You hear Mrs. Bennett's voice trail off as you turn the volume up.

As you look at the seemingly never-ending scenery of snow outside, you didn't expect it to be so… boring. You definitely think that the winter wonderland looks beautiful and anyone who would deny that is an idiot, but other than beauty and coldness, it didn't really have anything more to offer. There's playful activities perhaps but how long until your exhaustion and the cruel cold catches up to you to chase you back to your warm home, blanket and hot cup of chocolate? The cold weather back at your home town when it's in season is more than enough to make your teeth teeter, let alone an actual snowy place!

Maybe you were just overthinking this, maybe the long ride was just getting to you, and maybe you'll actually enjoy it more than you think. You spread your body across all of the space of the backseat as the consistent and subtle hum of the engine lulls you to sleep.

The car door slams, the engine has stopped for a little while and it's quiet. You could hear muffled voices from outside talking to one another. You figure that it's your mom and Mrs. Bennett but you can almost make out another voice. A boy's voice. The door at the backseat opens and you feel a familiar hand tap you on the shoulder.

"Honey, we're here. Get up now," your mother ushered. You groggily get up, feeling a stinging pain in your head. It feels heavy. You realize that you left your earbuds on while you slept, causing the long overdue exposure of your ears to radiation and gave you a bit of a headache. You try to shake it off but some of the pain still remains, perhaps properly sleeping it off later would make it go away.

You get out of the car with your stuff and a boy with brown hair comes into view with Mrs. Bennett and your mother.

"Oh, Jamie, dear could you please help our visitors with their luggage and bring it to their rooms?" Mrs. Bennett appealed. The boy nodded, taking some of your mother's baggage and then walked towards you.

"Here, let me do it," the boy said.

"Oh, no, it's fine, it's not really that heavy."

"That's alright, and trust me, you'd be doing me a favor as well because if I don't do this I'd never hear the end of it from my mom," he insisted. You shrugged and gave in, introducing yourself to the boy. He nodded at you, introducing himself back as Jamie Bennett and then urged you to follow him to your room upstairs.

Vacation definitely didn't ring a bell about staying in another family's house to you, but you weren't complaining since at the very least it did cut off some expenses. Besides, Jamie's home was actually quite nice and welcoming for your taste.

Jamie set down your stuff at the guest room as you were looking around the other rooms out of curiosity. There was the master's bedroom where Jamie's parents probably slept, one that was coated in pink and pastel colors, and another which you presumed to be Jamie's room, judging from how he presents himself. You peered your head in the doorway and eventually walk in, scanning his room and finding a lot of nerdish antics from your typical robot models to the heaps of mysterious mythical creature books.

 _Wow, conspiracist much?_ You thought.

You look at the wall to his bedside to see dozens of pictures with friends that are taped and displayed, some of which are a little weird looking with empty spaces being left in between people in the middle of some of the pictures. You raise a brow at one of his selfies that was angled weirdly, almost as if there was supposed to be someone else in all of that free space on his side.

"Hey, your room's ready," Jamie interrupted, making you flinch a bit and cutting your train of thought.

"Right, thanks," you smiled at him. "These are some nice pictures you got."

"Uhh, yeah," Jamie replied, sounding nervous all of a sudden as his eyes dart to your side and then back at you again.

You furrow your brows a bit, looking confused as you turn around to see nothing where you caught Jamie was staring at.

"Hey, uhm, I'm not feeling well right now and I kind of need to sleep. Talk to you later? Maybe?" You spoke out awkwardly, not reading the situation quite well.

"Oh, right! Right," Jamie replied and led you to your room. "Have a good rest, we'll be downstairs."

You nodded at him and entered the room but before you could close it, you could've sworn that you saw him talking to someone from his room.

"Just don't do anything funny!" Jamie shouted in a whisper.

Looking confused again, the pang of dreaded pain had started to come back to your head again so you brushed it off and quickly plopped yourself to the bed to drift off in another sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: An Interesting Phenomenon

Chapter 2

You groan, waking up from your nap and feeling much better than before. You yawn as you take a look at your unfamiliar surroundings and then suddenly remember that you're on the start of a frosty vacation on Burgess. It's already late in the afternoon and the sun will be setting soon. You get up from the bed and make your way downstairs to find your mother chatting with Mrs. Bennett and a blonde little girl about the age of ten, sitting on another chair and looking quite busy as she fiddles on her phone.

"Hey, honey," your mother greeted. "You want something to eat?"

"Maybe later, I'm good for now," you denied politely. "Where's Jamie?"

"Ooh, getting familiar now I see," your mom teased, making Mrs. Bennett chuckle.

You let out a groan. "God, mom, it's not like that."

Both mothers giggle at you for being defensive. Mrs. Bennett then starts to call out on her son, hoping that he's somewhere around the house but there was no response.

"He's with Jack at the park," the blonde girl said.

"With Jack again? They've been friends for so long but I never seem to meet this particular friend of his," Mrs. Bennet wondered. The blonde girl takes a short glance at her mother at the thought of it but eventually pays no more heed shortly after. "Anyway, Ella this is Sophie," she added, gesturing to the girl.

"Hi," she greeted meekly at you.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Sophie," you greeted back.

Sophie nodded at you then immediately went back to her phone. Mrs. Bennet requested for her to take you out and show you around the town, making the little girl pout.

"Now, now, Sophie, you should take a break from your phone once in a while," Mrs. Bennet scolded. "Or else I'll take it from you."

"Mom!" Sophie whined.

You start to panic a bit. You didn't want to be the cause of any trouble for the Bennett family so you just initiated to go on your own. Sophie seemed like a nice girl in general but she was starting to get at that age. You were able to relate a bit when your mom would do the same and you just felt like minding your own business at the moment. Nevertheless, you felt fine going on your own in a new town. Today felt like a good day for you now that your headache's gone.

You stepped out of the house, snow crunching beneath your boots. You pulled up your phone and opened a navigation app to help you through your journey. First stop was at a convenience store as you suddenly felt the urge to snack on something the moment you started to take a stroll outside. You ordered a good ol' warm (fav food) to munch on while you walked around the town.

Burgess was as simple as it got. You felt like it pretty much had everything it needed from the essentials up to the entertainments but the town had very little to none of those tall metropolis buildings that you get to see in the big cities. This was, of course, a very refreshing sight for you as you get to see more of the sky in a better perspective.

After walking down the pavement for a while, the park finally comes into view, the trees stretching into the forest in the outskirts of town as you walk towards the entrance and see a familiar silhouette in the distance.

It was Jamie. He looked like he was alone. Didn't Sophie mention someone else that he was with? Suddenly, he bursts into laughter, making you flinch a bit and furrow your brows in confusion.

"Jamie?" you call out.

Jamie then suddenly becomes startled and turns around to see you.

"Oh, hey, Ella!" He called back, his words stuttering in his lips. "I didn't think that I'd see you here..? Uhm, that loud laugh just now, I— I was just looking at something funny on my phone."

Jamie was obviously nervous, even going as far to pathetically defend himself. You take a look at both of his hands and see no phone being handled. Perhaps he put it back in his pocket? You were always ready to give the benefit of the doubt.

"Mm," you nodded with an unsure smile, making him laugh nervously. "What are you doing really?"

"Oh, you know, just taking a stroll down the park," Jamie replied, looking a bit more lax now. "Care to join me?"

You smile and nod again at the boy and you two make your way further into the park.

The park barely had any hint of green to it. All you could ever see was a blanket of white everywhere, almost as if nature itself was just sleeping or hibernating. You wondered what it would look like in spring, it must be incredibly beautiful but such a shame that you won't be in Burgess by then to experience it.

You and Jamie had been taking your time to get to know each other as you're strolling down the park, snow crunching beneath your boots with every step. You let him entertain you with a number of knowledge about mythical creatures. You also had a knack for those when you were younger but you eventually grew out of it and just came to enjoy the once in a while trivia about bigfoot or aliens. You also knew some of what Jamie was talking about but not as much as the intricacy of details in the way that he was saying it.

"How do you know all of these?" you asked.

"Oh, my friend Jack helped me," he answered.

"Is he all about this kind of stuff too?"

"No, not really," Jamie shrugged. "He just knows a lot about them and he was willing enough to share it with me."

"Wasn't he supposed to be with you? Your sister said so back in your house," you remembered.

Jamie started to look nervous again. "What? Nah, he went home early."

You smirked at the boy, he was obviously lying and he was bad at it. "Are you guys secretly in love or something? C'mon, it's okay I won't judge."

"What!?" This was the first time that you'd seen Jamie to look so repulsed that he might as well just puke in the moment. "(F/n), that is— ugh!

You laugh at his priceless expression. "I was just kidding!"

A cold breeze starts to pass by the two of you, making you shiver a little and wishing that you still had some of that and good, warm (fav food) earlier. The cold bites at your nose making you scrunch and rub a hand on it. Jamie stifles a laugh at you struggling in the cold. You scoff at him and get a handful of snow to throw at him.

"Oh, now you've done it," he said, smirking as he distances himself from you, making a snowball for himself and then throws it on your direction. Jamie manages to hit you on the shoulder.

"It is on!" you shout at him. You struggle to make snowballs for the first time but just barely get the hang of it eventually. You hit Jamie with a few but not as good as he does against you. You can see in his arms that he's manages to make a lot just enough to bombard you with them continuously. You ran to a nearby tree to take cover.

"(F/n), you fool! You can't beat me in this! I am the god of snowball fighting!" Jamie dramatically shouted at you like he was some sort of a villain from a videogame.

You can't help but laugh at his cheesy lines, but you know that you must stay focused on the problem at hand. He has you cornered and he's been arrogantly wasting his snowballs by constantly attacking your tree even when he knows that he's not hitting you. You start to make more snowballs for yourself while he's at it. Perhaps you could hoard them in your arms and batter him with it as well. Unfortunately, since you're still new to this, your snowballs start to crumble the moment you try to stack them in your arms.

"Dang it, c'mon snow please cooperate with me!" you shout in a whisper.

Suddenly, well-rounded snowballs start to form right in front of you on the blanket of snow. Is this suppose to happen in winter? You think to yourself. You try to stack them in your hands and they fit just right without crumbling. The snow looked tightly packed in the balls that you can't even believe that they're a work of nature. You brush the thought of and wait for an opening.

It slowly became quiet. Jamie stopped. He's making more ammo from the snow. Now's your chance to get back at him.

"Hiding forever isn't gonna help you win you know!" Jamie shouted again.

"I know!" you yelled back, biting your lip in excitement. "So prepare yourself for your hubris, Jamie Bennett!"

You show yourself and start attacking him. Jamie tried to shield himself by shifting his shoulder but eventually started to run to another nearby tree, leaving his ammo in the open. You take his snowballs for yourself and chase him to where he hid and hit him some more until he crumbled to the ground, laughing uncontrollably.

"Alright, alright! You win!" he surrendered.

"Yes!" You raise your hands in the air in triumph, letting go of the snowballs then in a swift moment, a large portion of snow from the branch of the tree falls on your head, making you squeal. Jamie laughed and then another portion fell onto him as well. You both laughed at each other.

The sky starts to darken, signaling the children to come home. You and Jamie start making your way back to the entrance of the part.

"Jamie?" you call him as you're both walking.

"Hm?"

"Do snowballs form naturally in winter? Like perfectly rounded snowballs?" you asked him.

"Naturally and perfectly?" he mused. "I don't think so. The only time that I'd seen snowballs form naturally is when—" Jamie stopped in his tracks and cut himself off. "I see," he whispered to himself, grinning.

"Is when?" you repeated. Your new friend was starting to act weird again.

"Hey, I'm starving now," Jamie replied, changing the topic. "Let's get something to eat on the way home."

You hum, looking a little confused but you quickly shrug it off as you feel your own stomach rumble.

Jamie took you to his favourite diner, assuring you of their best food. He offered to treat you but you declined and paid for your own food. As you two were conversing, Jamie managed to slip in the topic about mythical beings. He told you that he believed in all of them but you just gave him a funny look and chuckled.

"C'mon, (f/n)! Have a little imagination!" Jamie teased. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if it wasn't always like this and there was a completely different world out there?"

You glance outside through the glass window, looking at the people passing through. You loosen yourself a bit to feel your surroundings, not noticing your lips curling up to a small smile. Jamie takes notice of this and smiles as well.

You finish your food and finally go home to find more food that Jamie's mom prepared with the help of your mother. Both you and Jamie are delighted to be able to eat more food at such an exhausting day. You eat to your heart's content until you couldn't anymore. Jamie bids you goodnight as he goes to his room and then you ready yourself for bed after.

You plop yourself on your sheets once again, phone in one hand as you look through your accounts on social media. You close them all then proceed to google some information about winter and to your disappointment, you fail to find anything about perfect snowballs naturally occurring. One article manages to pique your interest and you're redirected to a page about Jack Frost, the winter spirit. You've heard about him but you barely knew anything. You read through the information, finding one particular sentence very odd.

Jack Frost can conjure snow out of thin air. Some say he likes to participate in snowball fights among humans and even going as far as helping them out by conjuring snowballs for them.

"Weird," you muttered.

The door opens to make way for your mother entering the room. She rests herself on the other bed that's adjacent to yours.

"Glad you're enjoying it so far, hun," your mother uttered.

"Me too," you replied, setting your phone down on the bedside table and finally letting yourself drift, smiling to yourself while frosts start forming on the window.


End file.
